


Sunshine He Holds

by Transom



Category: The Great Escape (1963)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transom/pseuds/Transom
Summary: Willie and Danny become a little bit more.
Relationships: Willie Dickes/Danny Velinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Sunshine He Holds

Rain is pouring on all the huts and Danny has just laid a card down when Willie asks. 

“Danny? May I kiss you?” 

At first, Danny squints his eyes. Is this English he doesn’t know yet? Does “kiss” mean many things, the way so many words do? His own native tongue is guilty of this as well. It’s another one of many reasons that Danny is glad he was only born to dig, not to make nice words. 

“What do you mean?” he ventures carefully, showing Willie only calm while inside he is like a bird in a storm. 

Willie doesn’t bother – or can’t manage, Danny thinks – to hide his own feelings. His face is bright pink, his eyes avoiding Danny’s, skittish. “Well, I was only thinking.... The way you look at me sometimes. I wonder if you’d like me to kiss you. If you’d like for us to be more than friends. More than digging partners.” 

“I have looked at you in a way like that?” Danny asks, incredulous. “When?” 

Willie waves his hand, face reddening even more. “Never mind, Danny. Clearly, I was mistaken. Let’s forget this conversation happened, shall we?” 

Part of Danny wants to, because he’s actually playing at not knowing what Willie is talking about. Sometimes being less than perfectly fluent in English can be a helpful disguise when wanting to be careful about showing what’s inside. 

But then, clearly Willie feels that same odd way about Danny that Danny does about him. So that’s alright, Danny thinks. The only thing left to worry about is what everyone else thinks. And all they would have to do about that is just not tell anybody, right? 

“Willie,” Danny says confidently. “I will kiss you, yes, okay. But - “ he holds up a finger in warning as Willie regards him with amusement, “Not here, not now. Anyone could walk in. Must keep secret.” 

He's momentarily afraid that he sounds too much like Bartlett, but Willie looks beside himself with nervous excitement, like a kid told there will be ice cream for dinner. “Really, Danny? You mean it? You’d like to be... with me, like that?” 

Danny shrugs, again trying to give Willie a cool façade even as his stomach and heart have a backflip contest. “Why not? I’m already with you, always. We _are_ together.” After glancing around him quickly for any interlopers that might spoil their moment, he takes Willie’s hand in both of his. “I promise you, I will never leave you, if that is what you want, also.” 

Willie’s smile is blinding, like a bright sunny day that Danny remembers back home. He puts his other hand on top of Danny’s and it’s vaguely ceremonial, except it’s just the two of them, perfectly enough. “Of course that’s what I want, Danny. I’m so very glad that you agree.” 

Danny gives their hands one firm up and down shake, sealing the deal, feeling a little silly, but giddy with happiness all the same. 

“I do,” he jokes, and Willie melts into a huge grin, leaning forward quickly to nip a kiss to his forehead. Danny blushes but is not taken off guard; and when he lets go of Willie’s hands he knows he will always carry him wherever he goes, the sunshine he holds.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so short and pointless, but it just popped into my head and I figured it was cute enough to share.


End file.
